1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to spectacles, and more particularly to a rimless spectacles, wherein a plurality of coupling slots are located at the lenses to engage with the temples and the bridge, so as to allow the lenses to be quickly fastened on the temples and the bridge to form an entire body structure of the rimless spectacles.
2. Description of Related Arts
Corrective lens have been existed in human history for a long time. People have used corrective lens to modify the focal length of the eyes and the corrective lens have gradually evolved to wearable glasses. Wearable glasses have been more widely used in modern society. Conventional glasses comprise a lens unit mounted at a frame unit. The frame unit usually comprises a frame, two temples and a bridge. Traditionally, the frame, the temples and the bridge are made integrally to form the frame unit. In other words, the frame, the temples and the bridge are all connected altogether in conventional spectacles, wherein each temple is fastened by a screw to an outer side of the frame.
The main purpose for people to wear spectacles is to correct vision or protect the eyes. Also, since spectacles are usually placed on the faces of people, people have even higher demands on the aesthetic value of the spectacles. As illustrated above, the frame is an indispensable component of the spectacles and the frame is usually adapted to secure the lens unit. Also, the conventional frame of the spectacles is usually made of metal materials or other stiff materials. So, when people wear spectacles, existence of the spectacle frame usually change the person's appearance on the face which is also a shortcoming of conventional spectacles.
With development of the society, more and more varieties extend from the conventional spectacles, such as rimless spectacles. Structurally, the rimless spectacles comprise lenses, temples, and a bridge directly connecting two lenses, wherein more than one connection holes are on each lens, such that the temples and the bridge are connected at the connection holes respectively. Generally speaking, the lens is made by glass materials, especially for near-sighted and farsighted spectacles. Furthermore, the thickness of the lens in the middle is different from that on the side. In other words, the surface of the lens of either near-sighted or farsighted spectacles is not a flat surface, and the difficulty of drilling holes thereon is thus increased. Normally, when drilling the holes on an object, the drilling device has to be perpendicular to the surface to be drilled to achieve the best drilling effect. In addition, the stiffness of glass materials is high and drilling holes thereon is likely to cause the glass material to break.
In addition, the tolerance of the hole must be considered. If the hole is too big, the lens will be unstable after the temples and the bridge are mounted thereto. If the hole is too small, the temples and the bridge cannot be affixed thereto. Or the lens will be cracked when the temples and the bridge are forced to affix to the lens.
With the difficulty in drilling holes on the lens mention above, it is inconvenient for customers to purchase rimless spectacles because when one chooses his or her own rimless spectacles, the lenses and the spectacle frame are separately chosen by the customer and put together by a technician. Because of the difficulty in drilling holes on an uneven lens surface, the technician usually takes longer time to put the lenses and the spectacle frame together. In other words, the customer has to wait for a long time from choosing the spectacles to actually receiving the final product.
Improved rimless spectacles are found in the market that the rimless spectacles do not require any hole predrilled on the lens. The lens has a notch pre-formed at the peripheral edge to fit a core-wire at the notch. Therefore, the temples and the bridge can be mounted to the lenses through the wires. However, such rimless spectacles can be made only in particular styles of lenses and the assembling operation is relatively complicated.
Furthermore, if the wears of the glasses want to have different styles of frame, temples, or the bridge for aesthetic purposes, the wear usually has to purchase the whole set of lens and frame units in order to have correct focus of the lens with respect to the eyes of wearer. However, the lens, especially the optical lens, is the most expensive part of the spectacles, so that the wear may not be able to afford having multiple spectacles. The lens usually being shaped to fit the individual frame unit and integrally secure thereon, so that the wear normally has to purchase expensive lens for each of individual frame unit of spectacles. The rimless type of glasses, as mentioned above, usually has a drilled hole on the outer edge of the lens located at a specific location and thickness in order to fit the individual temples and bridge, so that the damaged lens with the drilled hole can hardly be secured on other frame units of the spectacles.
Some of the lenses of the spectacles may have plurality of coupling slots having an opening formed at peripheral edge of the lenses, so that a clipping connector may be able to slidably and detachably engaging with the coupling slot via the opening, so that there's no need for technicians to drill holes on the lenses. However, the clipping connector may outwardly slide out of the coupling slot through the opening by accident. Especially for the hyperopic type lens having a larger thickness at central part thereof, such as hyperopic lenses, the clipping connector tends to easier to outwardly slide out of the coupling slot.
Another main concern of traditional coupling method between the frame, including the bridge and/or the temples, and the lenses is that the lenses has to be precisely grinded to a shape and size exactly matching the connectors at the bridge or the temples for coupling therewith, so that the complicated drilling or grinding lenses process is time consuming and increase the cost the spectacles. For example, the spectacles with rim frame surrounding the peripheral edge of each of the lenses traditionally has a coupling groove for interlockingly coupling with the respectively lenses. Therefore, the peripheral lenses have to be grinded to a predetermined shape and angle in order to fittedly being received within the coupling groove at the inner edge of the rim frame. If the lenses did not be grinded to the predetermined coupling angle and shape, an undesired reflection is generated from the outer peripheral edge of the lens at the connection between each of the lenses and the rim frames. Especially for those more sophisticated spectacles, those unwanted reflections will dramatically reduce the aesthetic feeling of the spectacles. Therefore, if there is any tiny mistake occurred during the grinding process of the lenses, the failed lenses lead the spectacles manufactures or makers have no choice but throw away those expensive lenses away.